


His World In Colour

by Reila_Flowers



Category: Psycho le Cému
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: His world had always been in monochrome. The white of the walls, the black of the scientist's hair. There was no colour here and never had been but Yura didn't mind. He had never known anything else. He had been experimented on for as long as he could remember and didn't know anything else until the day the experiment caused so much pain that he was able to escape to a world full of vibrant colour. Here he met a young man who would change everything.
Relationships: daishi/yura
Collections: VK Yaoi 2020 Challenges





	His World In Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written for the May Challenge for the Dreamwidth VKYaoi Community: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/148840.html

“Hello Yura, how are you today?” An unfamiliar woman asked as she entered the young man’s room. Surprised Yura turned to look at her, not used to seeing new faces. Like all the others, her hair was black, worn in a ponytail, and she wore a white lab coat. Beneath the coat Yura could see grey trousers, which were different than normal. Most of the people here wore black. He stared at the nametag for a long time but couldn’t figure out the kanji. Nobody had taught him anything past hiragana but he had learnt some kanji from the scientist’s names during his life here. 

“You’re new here?” Yura asked. Sometimes the new scientists were scared of him, others stared at his white hair in surprise, though they must have seen his picture in advance. At least one male scientist had told him so years ago, that he had been shown a photo. He’d been told it was a form of albinism, though his eyes were dark and he had some colour to his skin.

“It’s my first week in this facility, but I’m not new to the company,” The woman said. She didn’t smile, didn’t show any emotions. None of the scientists were truly friendly but this one was colder than most. She didn’t offer up her name. “It’s time for the tests.”

“Yes, of course.” Yura said as he carefully placed a bookmark in the book he had been reading and placed the book down on the end of his bed. The experiments happened at the same time every day, they were hardly a surprise.

“What is this book?” The scientist asked, as she approached the bed and picked the book up with a look of disgust. “Who gave you this?”

“Taguchi Sensei,” Yura answered, realising as he spoke that he had made a mistake to name the scientist. “It’s a history book. It counts as learning.”  
“It’s a book of myths.” The scientist said, as she picked the book up to take it out of the room. That book had been his escape from these white walls, Yura couldn’t believe it was been taken away.

“But it was a gift!” Yura protested. He rarely argued, what was the point, but to have his lifeline taken away seemed unusually cruel.

“Taguchi has been removed from this project,” The woman stated. “Now don’t kick up a fuss. I was told you were reasonable, unlike some of the others.”

“It’s just a book, why can’t I read it?” Yura protested, trying to bargain with the scientist who wouldn’t even listen.

“It’s not approved,” Was the only answer that she would give. With a sigh, he reluctantly put on his shoes and followed her outside, wondering about the others who lived here. He’d never seen any of the others. Did they have white hair like his? Had they been here from before they could remember? Were they his age, younger, older? He knew very little about the experiments been conducted here or his part in it all and over all the years he had only learnt that what he was going through was known as Project Merlin.

As always, he was asked to lie down on the examination bed as the scientists took samples of his blood. He hated the needles but had learnt to grow apathetic to it all. He no longer listened to the scientists, no longer cared what all this was about.

The large needle came and he bit back his cry of pain as the fiery sensation filled him yet again. Everyday there was this pain, the torture he went through without understanding why. He shook on the table as quietly as possible, finding not causing a fuss was the only victory he could make when the scientists experimented on him like this.

“Increase the dose,” The new woman ordered. She seemed to be in charge, though she was new. No, not new to the company, new here. She’d been brought in from elsewhere.

“But…” a scientist began to protest, “Are you sure? He’s already in a lot of pain.”

“The directors are growing tired of the limited results, we need to bring up the dosage.” She responded.

“It could kill him.” The scientist warned but he did as he was requested and a second needle was injected into Yura’s skin. He screamed this time, the firer pain becoming his entire world. He couldn’t think through this pain, couldn’t listen to the scientists, couldn’t see anything but black. His world was nothing but agony and he had lost control.

As the pain lifted, he opened his eyes to see he was in a world of green. Confused Yura looked around, realising that these were plants. To think, trees could grow so tall! He’d never been outside before and felt a little uneasy with so much space around him. Nervously he stepped towards the dirt road, surprised at how soft the ground was to walk on. Like his rug, only natural, Yura thought, as he stared at the strange semi-circle markings on the floor. What did these remind him off? Oh, they were the marks of horseshoes. He’d read about them in one of his books but had never realised that they could leave marks in the ground like that.

“Lost something?” A man called out. The road had a few travellers but Yura had been so distracted that he hadn’t paid any attention to any of them. He looked up, surprised to find a man with golden brown hair watching him. He had the face of Taguchi Sensei, perhaps he had changed his hair?

“Taguchi Sensei?” Yura asked, not sure if this man was him. He seemed different.

“Who? Why are you looking at me as if you know me? Have you hit your head and gone crazy?” The man asked, his words joking and not spiteful.

“No?” Yura said, more confused now that he had been before.

“Never mind, I’m Daishi, no idea who Taguchi is,” Daishi said. “You seem confused?”

“I was in a laboratory and now I’m here, I don’t get it? I don’t know this place at all.” Yura said, looking around with growing uncertainty.

“Come to the city with me,” Daishi suggested. “Perhaps you’ll meet someone there that you know?”

“Well I thought I knew you.” Yura answered.

“Well maybe someone will recognise you?” Daishi suggested. “Do you know who you are?”

“Yes of course, I’m Yura,” Yura said with certainly. “There’s nothing wrong with my memory. I was just brought here, somehow. Like magic?”

“Oh! Magic?” Daishi asked. “Perhaps that means you will be the one! There’s an enchanted sword in the city, buried deep in a rock by a wizard on behalf of the former king. His heir is to pull out the sword but none of the princes were able to and now we commoners get a turn. Only the worthy will be chosen. Exciting, right? I don’t think it’ll be me but I was heading to the city anyway, so I’ll have a go.”

“A sword in a stone?” Yura said, it was just like in the book he had been reading. “Was the king’s name Merlin?”

“No, the former king was Eric IX,” Daishi answered. “There’s never been a king Merlin. I’ve never heard the name at all.”

“I have,” Yura answered. “It was in a book I’d been reading and the name of an experiment. Merlin was an old wizard with grey hair and a long beard who wore blue robes. At least, that was the picture of him.”

“Uh huh,” Daishi said. “Were you an alchemist perhaps?”

“No, not an alchemist.” Yura said, realising that Daishi was teasing him. He must sound crazy to this young man. He certainly was beginning to wonder if perhaps he was.

“I get it, you don’t want to share who you are,” Daishi said. “But it’s still some way to the city. Surely there’s something you will be willing to talk about.”

“I’m not keeping secrets,” Yura protested. “It’s just, if I told you that I spent my whole life in a laboratory where they conducted experiments on me every day you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Like I said, you don’t need to share.” Daishi answered. Even when Yura told the truth, this man wasn’t going to believe him.

The queue in the city was still large despite it being quite late in the day but Daishi seemed determined to wait to try and pull out the sword. With nothing better to do, Yura joined him and found that whilst long, the line was moving quickly. Eventually it was his turn and rather arrogantly he stepped towards the stone. He wasn’t like the other men here, perhaps he had been brought here by a wizard for this very purpose? To be king, yes that suited him well.

With a firm grip he grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled. It didn’t budge an inch. Surely there was some mistake? He had been brought here by magic to be king! He tried again, using all his strength but nothing happened.

“You need to move on.” A guard ordered and reluctantly Yura moved out of the way for Daishi to have his turn. There went his short-lived dream of being king. Perhaps this was nothing but a trick? Nobody would be able to move the stone out of the sword.

“Huh?!” Daishi exclaimed, as startled as everyone else to find himself standing there with the gold engraved sword in his hand. He stared at the sword and the hole in the stone from where he had drawn it with growing confusion.

“I loosened it.” Yura lied but nobody was listening. People were too busy swarming around Daishi in excitement over his accomplishment.

“I’m to be king?” Daishi repeated the guard’s declaration. He hadn’t even wanted to be king. He’d only tried to pull the sword because he wanted to at least know he had tried. Jealousy washed over Yura but it was short lived, as fear suddenly engulfed him.

“Dragon!” Yura screamed, pointing at the sky. Up above a large green dragon was approaching the town, landing not far away and blowing thick smoke over the town square. He knew he wasn’t alone, he could hear the screaming and shouting, but all he could see was grey. Nervously he reached out before him, trying to find a way out of the smoke but finding his hand landing on warm scales. The dragon moved away from his touch but moments later glowing yellow eyes appeared before him. He could just make out the dragon’s face now as the beast observed him. Surely the dragon meant him harm but instead of attacking, it turned its attention away and all that was left of its presence was the sounds of its heavy footsteps. 

Coughing, Yura moved away in the opposite direction, soon finding the smoke clearing enough for him to breath freely again. There was no sign of Daishi, he must be in the smoke somewhere.

“Daishi!” He called but instead of finding his friend, the world shifted out of focus and he was back on the examination table where it had all started.

“What was that?” Yura asked, but the scientists ignored him. They were too busy watching the monitors before them. Upon the screens he saw the dragon was picking up the sword but then even that image went dark.

“Welcome back Yura,” The female scientist said, though the words were said out of necessity and not warmth. “That concludes today’s experiment.”

“Was that a success, what you were looking for?” Yura asked.

“No, it was not.” Was the only answer he was given. She seemed angry at him, though Yura wasn’t sure why that would be. It was a relief to find that her assistant would be the one walking back with him to his rooms. At least he wasn’t mad.

“What was that?” Yura asked as they headed back to his rooms.

“You tell me?” The scientist said. He wouldn’t share anything of value, so Yura gave up asking. What were these experiments being performed on him? Did they have any purpose at all?

The pain was worse the next day but he escaped it quickly, finding himself once again in a forest. He was less surprised but just as cautious as he looked around. There was nobody around, nobody but one familiar man.

“Daishi! Are you all right? Last time I saw you, there was a dragon.” Yura said, hurrying to the other man’s side.

“Which you ran away from, only you didn’t,” Daishi stammered. “You, you’re a wizard! I saw you appearing out of nowhere! Wait, are you the one who put the sword in the stone? Are you the reason I could draw it out?”

“The sword has nothing to do with me.” Yura confessed. A wizard, him? He was just a man who could somehow be dragged into this world when the scientists experimented on his body. Had he created this existence to escape the pain?

“Are you my guide?” Daishi asked. “Because I think I need one.”

“I guess so?” Yura replied. He liked Daishi and if the other wanted his help, then he saw no harm in agreeing to be his guide. “What do you need?”

“That dragon who came to the city stole Excalibur, that’s the sword,” Daishi replied. “Because I was last holding it, they’re blaming me. Either I retrieve it and become king, or they’ll throw me in jail.”

“We need to slay a dragon?” Yura asked. When he agreed to help, that certainly wasn’t what he had in mind.

“Sometimes you can talk to them, it depends on the dragon,” Daishi answered. “I need to travel to the mountains to find him either way.”

“Daishi.” Yura said, feeling fatigued by this conversation. “Next time you ask me to be your guide; tell me what the quest is first.”

“You don’t need to help.” Daishi reassured him.

“I said I would,” Yura answered. “It could even be fun.”

“Fun.” Daishi said, “Not to scare you, but I think we’re about to be ambushed. I just saw something in the bushes.”

“Where?” Yura asked, but moments later they were surrounded by a small group of men holding an assortment of weapons. “Hi, my name is Yura!” He greeted them with a smile.

“You seem happy, for a man being robbed?” A man with bright orange hair commented.

“You’re a thief?” Yura asked, his smile fading. “But I don’t have anything on me and Daishi….”

“Is wearing expensive armour,” The robber finished for him. It was true, the palace had given Daishi armour, a sword and probably money as well. He looked like a rich man. Well he should be king right now. He would be wealthy and living in luxury. “We’ll have that for a start.”

“You don’t understand, I need it to face a dragon,” Daishi protested. “I can give you some money though?”

“We need it all, a few coins won’t feed the starving towns, now will it?” The orange haired man mocked.

“You’re Robin Hood!” Yura exclaimed, as the men all looked at him as if he was crazy. “He was the hero in a book I read. He stole from the rich to give to the poor. That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

“Well yes, but I know nothing of this Robin Hood.” The thief confessed.

“Is there a wicked Sheriff over taxing the people of this land?” Yura asked, rather excited by the concept.

“A wicked Lord,” The thief admitted. “What’s a Sheriff?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yura said. “This is so cool. I’d never thought I would meet a real life Robin Hood. Well I didn’t think I’d meet many people, in all honesty. I don’t know what to do. Ask for an autograph, or maybe we could help you? No wait, there’s that dragon and… dragons have treasure. Come with us and then you could have the dragon’s treasure and….”

“Yura isn’t entirely sane, I don’t think,” Daishi interrupted. “That, or he isn’t from this world but believing that would make me crazy to. I think he may be a wizard? You probably shouldn’t be stealing from a wizard.”

“A wizard?” The thief said, giving Yura a cautious glance. “Do you have any proof?”

“I saw him appear out of thin air,” Daishi answered. “And I think he was the reason I was able to pull the sword from the stone. I know I have this expensive armour, but I’m just an ordinary man thrown into an extraordinary journey.”

“You’re as confusing as he is. A sword in a stone?” The thief asked, glancing at his men in confusion.

“We need to decide what to do with them,” One of the men commented. “Perhaps take his purse, that armour will be hard to sell if that’s a royal seal.”

“You’re thinking small!” The thief leader complained. “I’m rather intrigued by a dragon’s treasure. You know what, I’m going to join you on this quest. If you’re lying, then I’ll rob everything off you, but if not… Men, stay here and carry on without me for a while.”

“If you’re sure.” The man who had spoken before agreed. There’s was some debating but it wasn’t long before the three of them were starting their quest together.

“I’m Lida,” The orange haired man finally introduced himself. “Sorry about the whole trying to rob you thing.”

“It’s fine!” Yura said, though he suspected Daishi didn’t feel that way. “This is so cool. I can’t believe I met you.”

“You keep saying things are cool? It’s a warm day?” Lida said, clearly confused.

“He says weird things sometimes,” Daishi explained. “I’ve learnt to just accept it. Think of it as a wizard thing.”

“This is where I grew up,” Lida said, as they reached a large clearing in the forest where a town had grown. The people looked malnourished and miserable, all but the guards in front of a set of iron gates. That huge house must be where the Lord lived, the cause of all this sorrow. “Things were different when I was a kid but when the old Lord died and the new one took over, life became like this.”

“That’s horrible,” Daishi said. “I’ve never seen such suffering before.”

“It’s not just this town but all the towns under the Lord’s domain. I do what I can to help but it’s never enough,” Lida said. “Nobody here has figured out who’s bringing them the things they need, so we should be safe travelling through the town.”

“I’ve heard of dragons hoarding treasure but not men.” Daishi said warily as they left the forest and began to walk through the town. They needed a few supplies, so he stopped in the town market to get what he could. It seemed peaceful here at least. Nobody was arguing or fighting. In their suffering the town had bonded together against one common enemy.

“Look at Lady Aya!” A man called out from a street over. There was a commotion and leaving his companions, Yura went to see what was going on. A woman with long pink hair was riding a white horse through the town. She was wearing what appeared to be nothing at all, though her long hair covered up enough that it was hard to tell if she was entirely naked.

“Lady Godiva.” Yura said quietly but as the wind blew pink hair away from the lady’s chest, he realised he was looking upon a man. He was beautiful, Yura thought as he stared in wonder. He wished he could see this man fully but Aya had done what he could to keep something resembling privacy.

“My brother has stripped you all of everything,” The man that seemed to go as Lady Aya declared to the town. “So I have given up everything to join you!” The crowds cheered as Aya rode among them, this young man was clearly popular though his brother was not. Yura could see why, as he marvelled on that pink hair. Where he lived, everyone had black hair and wore mainly black, white and grey. It was far from this world where everything was in vibrant colour but unfortunately the colour was fading and he was back in the lab.

“Send him back.” The female scientist said, not even bothering to turn around. She was still disappointed in him, through Yura had no idea why that might be the case.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Yura asked the woman beside him. He knew her well, Hinoka Sensei was one of the kinder ones.

“Not at all,” Hinoka reassured him. “These aren’t your experiments so how can you be doing anything wrong?”

“What is it that you’re after?” Yura asked, not for the first time. “What is Project Merlin?”

“That’s not your concern.” Nomura answered. She meant that she wasn’t allowed to say. Yura knew there was no point pushing her on this matter, so went quiet. This world he had created in his mind, or was travelling to, it wasn’t where he was supposed to be going. Was this why the book he had been reading had been taken away? Robin Hood, Lady Godiva, King Arthur, they had all been mentioned in the stories.

“He really can appear from nowhere!” Lida exclaimed in shock. “Where have you been? It’s been three days since we saw you last.”

“Told you he didn’t run away,” Daishi bragged. “Look, we’re almost at the mountains.”

“I was sick,” Yura confessed. “So they had to hold back on the experiments. Lady Aya? You’ve joined us.”

“You’re a wizard!” Aya exclaimed, as shocked as Lida had been. It seemed that they found him appearing from nowhere, more fascinating that Aya joining in on the quest and Yura found himself having to answer questions that he couldn’t answer as he didn’t know himself. He wanted to ask Aya why he wore a dress and took on the title of Lady but thought better of it. He was a little uneasy now, having seen Aya’s naked torso the other day. Where all men so beautiful beneath their clothes? He’d seen his own body of course, but that hadn’t ever had that affect on him. He glanced at Daishi, who’s smile had always been endearing, wondering if perhaps he was as beautiful beneath his clothes? Was it wrong to ask the other to remove the armour so he could look? The scientists had made him strip naked for them many times but that never happened in the books he had read. Would it be seen as inappropriate?

“Well you’re my guide and I need help,” Daishi said with a friendly smile. “Do we sneak up on the dragon and steal the treasure, go up the mountain path in full view and speak to him nicely or just go in for the kill?”

“Do the locals have trouble with the dragon?” Yura asked. “In the books I read, the dangerous dragons were always feared by the surrounding humans. Or entirely isolated as nobody wanted to live close.”

“The villagers pay the dragon to leave them alone. I guess you could consider it a kind of tax,” Aya answered. “He can be bargained with.”

“Then obviously we go and ask nicely.” Yura said, wondering why this decision had taken his presence. Perhaps it hadn’t. Maybe they had all already agreed on this and just wanted to make sure he saw it as the best option as well? It was like when Taguchi Sensei had lost games of chess on purpose, far from making him feel happy he ended up feeling like a child. Now he thought of it, those games of chess may be one of the reasons why the scientist had ended up being fired.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Lida asked.

“I think so,” Yura said. “When he took Excalibur, he didn’t hurt anyone. Or even breath fire. He just filled the town square with smoke, took what he wanted and left.”

“I wonder why he took the sword?” Daishi asked, though of course none of them knew the answer to that question.

“You do know what this means, right?” Aya asked as he stared up at the mountain. “We’re going to have to walk all the way up that path.”

“Change of plan,” Lida declared. “Let’s see if we can slay him from down here and pray that the sword just falls down the mountain or something.”

“Don’t be lazy!” Daishi scolded, leading the way to the mountain path. It was long and uphill but not too steep. It could have been a lot worse, but Yura who had spent his entire life indoors soon found that he was struggling to keep up with the others. He’d exercised on a treadmill, as part of his daily routine, which had prepared him for walking on relative flat ground but not this. He soon found himself wanting to rest but carried on regardless. Just one more step after another. He cursed whatever was doing this to him, wondering why he couldn’t have just joined the others when they had made it to the top. Just because he was the guide, it didn’t mean he needed to make all the decisions.

“Hey Yura, if you’re a wizard can’t you just magic us up this mountain?” Aya asked as he stopped on the path to catch his breath.

“You think I wouldn’t have done so already?” Yura asked. The pair shared a look and then both promptly sat down on a large rock.

“I don’t know how they’re still going,” Aya commented after they had both had some water. “Hey guys! We’re having a rest!”

“Already?” Lida asked. He didn’t even seem tired. Yura began to hate him a little for that.

“What do you mean already?” Aya asked. “We’ve been walking for ages and we’re half, a quarter… we’ve made some progress up the mountain.”

“You are a spoiled noble,” Lida informed him. “Who is used to horses but what is his excuse?”

“Maybe I’ve been kept in a white room most of my life.” Yura said, knowing that he wasn’t going to be believed. The truth to these men sounded like an unbelievable story but it was the only world Yura knew. He wondered what the scientists thought about him being back here.

“Joking aside, where were you really from?” Daishi asked. “You never did tell me.”

“Didn’t I?” Yura asked.

“No, you didn’t.” Daishi said. He wanted an answer but he’d already been told the truth and didn’t believe it. What could Yura say to him that would be acceptable? Most of the jobs he knew required a lot of physical work and would be clear lies when compared to his level of fitness.

“I’m kept locked away in a room with white walls, where men conduct experiments on me.” Yura said.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Daishi demanded, getting frustrated with Yura. “What you’re saying doesn’t make any sense!”

“He’s telling the truth,” Lida said. “I can tell when somebody is lying and he’s not. You use your magic to escape but it doesn’t last. Where are you? We can come and save you.”

“I’m…” Yura began but suddenly he was back in the laboratory with an angry scientist loaming over him.

“Where are you going?” She demanded. “Who are these people?”

“I don’t know!” Yura stammered, trying to sit up but getting pushed back down. What had made her so angry? Was it the talk of escaping here? She must have heard the conversation through the monitor and it had upset her.

“Don’t play games with me!” She snapped. “The dragon and all the rest of that nonsense, you set this up on purpose to hide where you’re really going!”

“I did no such thing!” Yura protested, genuinely afraid of her now. She was still screaming at him and he didn’t know how to handle it. Nobody had ever shouted at him before. He began to shake in fear as tears fell down his face. “I didn’t do anything.” He kept repeating as he curled up on himself. What had he done to get such a response?

“I don’t think he’s done anything, these people aren’t real.” One of the other scientists finally spoke up. That was right. Not real. Only he cared for them like they were. They’d be wondering where he had gone. He needed to be with them. A moment later, he was.

“Yura?” Aya gasped. “Are you ok. You disappeared for a few minutes and now… are you crying?”

“It’s nothing.” Yura said but Aya’s arms around him were comforting. He rested against the other man as he tried to calm down. Aya certainly felt real to him. He could feel his warmth, the softness of his skin, the floral scent that he wore. He could hear Aya breathing, watch the rise and fall of his chest. A chest he had once seen entirely without clothes. He had liked that chest very much.

He felt another set of arms around him and glanced over his shoulder to find Daishi was embracing him from behind. He leant back against the king his mind had created, assuming this was all figments of his own imagination. This felt right and the stirring in his chest was rather pleasant. It was obvious to him now that he would never be normal, not that he ever was. He wanted the touch of a man, wanted that comfort and was convinced that the company of a woman would not do.

“It’s ok,” Lida said as he placed a hand on Yura’s shoulder. “We’re all in this together now. I promise you; we will find where you are and save you.”

“I think we should focus on the dragon,” Yura corrected, staring up the mountain with new found determination. “Come on, we’ve had our rest. Time to go.”

“Are you sure?” Daishi asked with concern. Yura nodded, wiped the tears from his face and began to lead the way. He felt a pull inside him as the scientists tried to bring him back but he resisted it. He didn’t want to be trapped any longer. Didn’t want to be with the screaming women who wouldn’t even tell him her name. He wanted to be here, in this world of colour, where he had already made some very good friends.

It had taken several breaks but they had finally reached the cave near the top of the mountain. The group looked at each other, wondering who should be the first to approach the dragon but there was no need for discussion as the dragon appeared on its own. Its eyes glowed an orange yellow as it turned its head straight towards Yura.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” The dragon asked. “You don’t belong here. Why are you still here?”

“We’re here to discuss the sword,” Yura said. He didn’t want to face the dragon’s accusation, especially as it was true. He wasn’t part of this world but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to help his friends. “To discuss a trade.”

“For Excalibur?” The dragon asked, turning towards Daishi and breathing a small amount of smoke over him. “He is not worthy of this sword. It does not belong to him. This sword I gave to my king. Who are you to take it?”

“Do you mean King Eric? He died.” Daishi explained. “I’m sorry.”

“Eric?” The dragon asked. “No, I’m speaking of King Arthur. This sword has passed down his descendants and I allowed it but you are not worthy.”

“There was no King Arthur?” Daishi said, truly confused. The dragon ignored him, no longer wanting to talk to him.

“You need to go home,” He told Yura. “You have interfered enough.”

“A wizard put a spell on that sword and sealed it in stone. Daishi pulled the sword out, he is worthy.” Yura tried to explain but his answer didn’t please the dragon. Before his eyes the dragon changed forms, becoming a man with spiky green hair and large dragon horns upon his head. His eyes still glowed but that was where the colour ended. His skin was paler than Yura had ever seen before and his clothes were all white.

“You cast that spell?” The dragon asked.

“No, the sword was already in the stone when I came here,” Yura answered. “Daishi is worthy. I didn’t do anything.”

“Your presence in the square, you choose who could pull the sword out of the stone, though you don’t know you did it?” The dragon said, “You don’t know how to use your power at all. Worse, someone is tampering with it. You need to go. Now! Before any lasting damage is done here.”

“I don’t want to go back. I want to live here!” Yura exclaimed. “What am I? You know, don’t you?”

“A wizard, like Merlin, like Gandalf, like Glinda,” The dragon listed. Yura knew only one of the names. “But there’s no time. Go back. Now! I don’t care if you want to, you can’t be here right now.”

“But…” Yura began, stopping in fear as green fire appeared in the dragon’s hand and then engulfed him. The dragon had been scared too. Not of him, but for him. Nervously he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. Not his own, the one they took him the one time he had been seriously ill. “Aya?”

“Who’s Aya?” The nurse asked. He seemed confused and whilst he had Aya’s face, he very much wasn’t the man that Yura knew.

“Never mind.” Yura said. Like the scientist wasn’t Daishi, the nurse wasn’t Aya.

“You must still be confused,” The nurse said. “You went into shock and lost consciousness. Nobody could revive you. We were very worried.”

“I didn’t want to come back.” Yura said. He shut his eyes and tried to return but found he couldn’t. He began to worry about his friends, were they safe with the dragon? The dragon hadn’t wanted to return the sword and believed Daishi wasn’t worthy but Yura knew that wasn’t the case. He had nothing to do with Daishi pulling out the sword, he had been chosen. Daishi was kind and brave and smart. He’d be a great king. If the dragon could only see that. Maybe the reason he couldn’t return was because his friends were already dead? Surely not? The dragon had seemed reasonable, in his own way.

A commotion in the hall outside distracted both nurse and patient and the nurse hurried to see what was going on. Feeling quite healthy, Yura got off the bed and followed the man who wasn’t Aya into the hall. There were soldiers here, each one armed with guns. Alarmed he backed into the room he had just left but it was too late, he had already been spotted. Less than a minute later, a soldier was approaching him though the gun wasn’t pointed at him at all.

“You must be the missing man, Yura is it?” The man asked. His voice was familiar. Lida? Yura almost said the name but thought better of it. It was unlikely that this man was Lida. Just someone who probably looked like him beneath that helmet.

“You know my name?” Yura asked.

“We’re here to rescue you and the others,” Not Lida explained. “Will you come with me?”

“Sure.” Yura said, not used to arguing with authority. Rescue him, from the experiments? Lida in the other world had wanted to save him too. Their names and memories were different but he was beginning to think that perhaps the personalities of the men in both worlds was more or less the same. He didn’t argue as he was led out of the building, where other men and women were waiting to find out what would happen next. Each one had hair as white as his own and were of varying ages. The Merlin Project had come to an end but Yura still felt like he needed answers.

He’d been given his own apartment but even here the walls were painted white and the floor was a polished wood. There was no personality to the place and Yura didn’t feel comfortable trying to add it. His only personal touch was a few flowers he had picked from outside and placed in a glass on the table. They added some colour and were pleasant to look at.

It had been the government who had closed the experiments down and provided him with this new home. He had seen a psychiatrist but knew better than to mention the world he had created to escape to. Maybe it had been in his head all along? Right now, that world didn’t feel as real as it once had.

It was the third day when a familiar man came and knocked on his door. It was Taguchi sensei, the scientist who had always been kind to him and looked just like Daishi. He didn’t want anything to do with the scientists, but Taguchi was an exception.

“Can I come in Yura? I know you have many questions and I thought, well perhaps I could answer them for you?” The scientist said. This was a favour just for him. Taguchi wasn’t supposed to be here.

“You can come in.” Yura said, joining the scientist on the sofa as he waited for the other to talk. Taguchi was looking at the book he was reading, a fantastic story of magic that had him completely immersed. He now knew who Glinda was though like him, she didn’t seem to have done enough for the hero in her story. Perhaps like him, Glinda hadn’t been able to be around long enough?

“Still enjoying your tales of magic, I see,” Taguchi commented. “I heard you were the only success. The only one to travel to another world. That power is very much yours.”

“The injections weren’t bringing me there? Wait, the world is real?” Yura asked.

“Very much so,” Taguchi replied. “You have abilities that let you see and interact with that world, change things as if you were writing a story but the consequences of your actions are real. The pain was to make you want to escape this existence and they monitored your thoughts.”

“But why would they care?” Yura asked. “If I was changing things in an entirely different world then it would mean nothing to this one. Right? I don’t get it.”

“They wanted you to jump back in time in this world, that’s why you were supposed to only ever read history books of things that have happened before. They wanted you to change the past to their ends,” Taguchi explained. “When I found out what they were planning, I tried to influence things from the inside and it worked in a way. Still, I got fired before I could really help anyone.”  
“You did enough, you taught me everything I needed to know.” Yura said, genuinely grateful. He could return to his friends in the other world, the thought excited him but he politely waited for his visitor to be ready to leave before he tried to figure out how to get back there on his own.

“Yura!” Daishi exclaimed in delight as he rushed from the throne to give the wizard a hug. There was murmurs of surprise but it seemed only Daishi had seen him coming out of nowhere. “You’re back! We thought we would never see you again! It’s been days!”

“I had some trouble, figuring out how to get back here,” Yura confessed. In truth, he had jumped to a few other worlds before finding this one but at least now he was back. He clung to Daishi, not realising just how much he had missed him until the king was in his arms. King? Did that mean Daishi had retrieved the sword. “You need to tell me what happened with the dragon?”

“Yes of course,” Daishi said. “After he sent you back to your world, we talked to Seek and he kidnapped Aya and then… you know what, it’s a long story but it ends with us finally getting Seek to accept that I was a good choice for king. He returned my sword and last I heard, he was helping Lida and Aya liberate the towns from Aya’s brother. I miss those guys but they promised they would come and visit.”

“That’s good, well not the kidnapping part,” Yura said, feeling rather overwhelmed. He’d missed a lot it seemed and he longed to ask all the questions he had but not now. Not when he had Daishi in his arms after what felt like forever. “But that everything is working out.”

“It is, so I wonder why you’re back?” Daishi asked. “You’re my guide but I’m not sure I need a guide anymore?”

“I just missed you, I could leave?” Yura offered.

“Back to your white rooms?” Daishi asked. “That was to be our next quest you know, to find and save you but only Seek knew where you were and he kept saying it’s impossible.”

“The Lida of my world saved me,” Yura said, though it wasn’t entirely true. “Tell Lida that.”

“The Lida of your world?” Daishi repeated. “You know what, I betting that’s another long story to share later.”  
“I think so to,” Yura said, resting his head on Daishi’s shoulder. If the king wasn’t going to break this hug then he wouldn’t either. He could see that they were being watched but nobody had said anything. “So, you’re king now? What’s that like?”

“Exciting and boring all at the same time,” Daishi said as he finally stepped away from Yura. “Come on, let’s go somewhere to really talk.”

“Don’t want an audience?” Yura teased but he was more than happy to follow Daishi out of the throne room so that they could have some privacy.

“Yura, do you think you will be staying here?” Daishi asked, as he and Yura had finished sharing their stories with one another. “I missed you when you were gone. Without you I feel, not lost but incomplete?”

“I know that feeling,” Yura said. “I can’t live here but I can visit you all the time. Seek was right, I don’t belong but that won’t stop me.”

“Ignore Seek, he’s just a grumpy old dragon,” Daishi replied. “And I realised I do need my guide. I have a small problem, well kind of large one actually. They want me to find a queen.”

“And that’s hard?” Yura asked. “How so?”

“I don’t like women, not romantically anyway,” Daishi answered. “It used to be fine that I didn’t want to marry but not anymore.”

“If you don’t like women….” Yura began glancing over at the king and throwing caution to the wind. He kissed Daishi without warning or any fear of rejection. He knew now that this connection he felt to Daishi was more than friends. Daishi hadn’t said it but like he had been sure he would pull the sword from the stone, he was sure Daishi wanted to be kissed by his lips. The only difference was, this time he was correct.

“Yura, you too?” Daishi asked but Yura didn’t answer, instead they were kissing again and everything in this world fell into place.

“I don’t know how to fix your problem,” Yura said as he clung to Daishi, “But I’ll try to find a solution. Perhaps I could put Excalibur back into the stone, ready to be drawn by the next king?”

“That’s a solution,” Daishi agreed. “A rather good one.”

“I’ll find a boy named Arthur….” Yura said, thinking out loud. “Except that story has already been told. If only Seek remembers the former king. Perhaps not then.”

“You’re rambling like a crazy man again.” Daishi teased.

“Then let me say something entirely sane,” Yura replied. “When I saw Aya’s naked chest, when he rode his horse naked through the town, it was beautiful but I wondered almost right away if you were just as perfect as he was.”

“You fantasise about me without clothes don’t you!” Daishi said, though he was delighted by the concept. “What a perverted mind you have.”

“It’s wrong to imagine what somebody looks like?” Yura asked, confused by the concept. He thought being perverted was watching someone else make love, or touching someone when they didn’t want to be touched, he’d never heard that your thoughts could be perverted. How could they be? They belonged entirely to yourself.

“You genuinely believe that,” Daishi realised. “You can be so innocent at times. You really were locked away in your world, weren’t you?”

“Yes.” Yura said simply. There was nothing more he could say on the matter. Knowing Daishi had already called him a pervert, he began to help Daishi out of his clothes so that he would no longer have to imagine. He had to stop kissing the other when Daishi was naked, taking in everything as if he had no idea what the male form looked like. As if he wasn’t a man himself. “It feels good when I do this.” He said, reaching his hand around Daishi’s length and beginning to stroke it as he had often done to his own.

“Oh!” Daishi gasped in surprise. “You’re right, that does feel good but this just doubles my assessment that you’re a pervert.”

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Yura asked confused. Daishi’s reaction seemed to be conflicting with his words.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Daishi corrected. “You’re so good at this.”

“Well if it pleases my king.” Yura said, continuing his actions as he brought his lips back towards Daishi’s. He could feel Daishi harden in his hand and found he enjoyed this power he had over the king’s pleasure. He’d been given lessons on human reproduction but what they were doing didn’t fit in to the explanation at all. This wasn’t the purpose of the organ in his hand but Yura pushed that thought aside. Perhaps the scientists had been keeping this away from him on purpose? There was probably a lot about the world that he simply did not know.

“Let me undress you.” Daishi said as he began to do just that. Yura smiled at the other as he continued to stroke Daishi’s length, allowing his clothes to be removed so that the king could see just how aroused he was. He watched in surprise as Daishi moved his hand away and then dropped to his knees. A king shouldn’t bow before anyone but for a moment Yura thought that perhaps Daishi was. That was until the warm mouth moved down his length and he understood what Daishi was doing. This pleasure, it was more than he could have ever imagined. He moaned out loud, staring in wonder at the other man, who seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Daishi had done this before. The thought made him a little jealous. He didn’t like the idea that Daishi had been with other men but that seemed rather unreasonable. Wouldn’t he have been with men by now had he had the opportunity? His life had been wasted living in a white room but that didn’t mean he couldn’t start living now.

“You’re good at this,” Yura complimented the other. “Better than my hand.”

“Well I would hope I was better than your own hand,” Daishi teased as he pulled back for breath. “I’m your first man, aren’t I? Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you.” Yura said, what else could he respond? In wonder he watched as Daishi pleasured him, feeling the pleasure grow until it threatened to over flow. He warned the other but Daishi only sucked him harder and then he was coming and there was nothing he could do to hold back the tsunami of pleasure that flowed through him. On shaky legs he was led to the bed which he lay on, staring up in surprise as Daishi began to cover his fingers in some kind of oil.

“Do you trust me?” Daishi asked, as he brought those fingers between Yura’s legs. Yura confirmed that he did but didn’t really know what he was agreeing to until those fingers slid into his body. He gasped in shock, that turned to pleasure as Daishi moved against a particularly sensitive spot. In wonder he took in Daishi’s smiling face, knowing now how the king meant to take his pleasure. The idea was rather exciting and felt almost forbidden. To have another man inside him until he was full of cum, it was something he hadn’t even realised he wanted until now.

“I think perhaps you may just be the pervert,” Yura said as a second finger slid inside him. “Assuming that I would want this.”

“Was I wrong to assume?” Daishi asked, bringing his lips down over Yura’s, so that the other could not respond.

“You were not wrong.” Yura admitted, moaning as the pleasure grew inside him. He knew his enjoyment was important to the other, knew that this was the source of Daishi’s smile. He wondered if anyone had ever cared if he was happy before and couldn’t recall a time that anyone had cared as much as this. Daishi was special and he would treasure the other’s company.

Slowly the other pushed his arousal inside him, joining their bodies in this most intimate of ways and he found himself clinging onto Daishi as his body was used in mutual pleasure. Having Daishi above him was the most wonderful of things. Truly the best thing to have ever happened in his life.

“You’re so open with your feelings, I love that.” Daishi got out between moans. Yura wondered if it was even possible to hide his emotions. Why would he want to? Daishi should see how much pleasure he was feeling, know how good at this he was. He told the other this and Daishi’s smile seemed to grow all the larger.

Continuing to thrust into him, Daishi’s only sounds became moans and gasps. He was close to coming and Yura welcomed it. His body would take all Daishi had to offer, was that not the point of them joining like this?

“Cum in me!” Yura begged and Daishi did just that, his body stilling as he released before he pulled out and lay on his side beside the other.

“Look at that, pervert, you’re hard again.” Daishi teased as he reached his hand towards Yura’s hardened length. He was so sensitive, had enjoyed himself so much, that he couldn’t last long before he came for the second time. It was only now that he wondered what he was supposed to do. Clean himself up? Hold onto the other and kiss some more? What he wanted was just to lie here, he realised. This feeling of satisfaction had made him rather tired. He moved closer to Daishi, holding the other close as he shut his eyes. He felt lips against his cheek and the other’s leg wrapping over his body but neither man tried to talk. They just lay together without a need for conversation or a quest that needed to be completed. It was nice and Yura thought that perhaps he could get used to living in this room and not miss the freedom of the outside world.

“I’ll have to go back to my world,” Yura said regretfully. “I can’t live here but I promise I’ll visit you whenever I can.”

“Of course, I’ll be waiting.” Daishi said, giving Yura one last kiss before he vanished. With a sigh Yura looked around his own home missing the king’s company already but there were things here that he had to do. Training the others who wanted to learn this power, getting a job that would earn him money for nice things, learning what it was to be an independent man. He had been incomplete and he didn’t want to live like that any longer. It would take time to learn the things he hadn’t learnt in that white room but he was determined to do so. Well he supposed his first task would be to shower but he found the idea of washing his time with Daishi down the drain unappealing. He showered anyway knowing that one day soon he would be with Daishi again and perhaps they could go on another quest together with all their friends? He liked the thought of that. Perhaps even he could be the one to create the quest. Wasn’t that what this power of his was all about?


End file.
